Shiro's big day (A short story)
Summary It's Shiro's first mission and all the snow pups are excited to take him out. But Shiro is nervous, he's afraid that he's going to let them all down. After a pep talk with Everest, Shiro decides to give it a try. Will Shiro be able to do it? Characters Everest Jake Shiro Tundra Icee Cooper Luna Story Shiro chewed nervously on his favorite blue stuffed monkey. He was awaiting his 'mom' Everest to come home from her mission. Although he was her trainee, he hadn't been chosen to go on the mission. He was just as happy to stay at the home. Suddenly Everest rushed through the door. She looked especially happy and was hopping up and down. "How did it go mommy?" he asked her. Everest smiled. "It went great Shiro! I'm just sad that you couldn't come..." She said. Shiro smiled. Jake rubbed him behind his ears then went to get Everest some food. "Lets play Hide-the-duck!" Shiro cried. Everest, despite being tired, nodded. "Okay. We'll play one round. 1, 2, 3, 4," She started. Shiro yipped with glee and grabbed his stuffed duck from his stuffed animal pile and looked around. After finding the perfect hiding spot he hid himself. "28, 29, 30! ready or not here I come!" Everest called. Shiro giggled with excitement. Everest's smile grew. "Hmm, I wonder where Shiro could be?" She called. She ducked into his hiding place. "Gotcha you little squirt!" she cried. Shiro jumped and leaped from the hiding place. He raced to the other side of the room, hoping to reach the kitchen before Everest found his duck. Everest found it and took off after him. He was almost there, when Everest tagged him with the duck. Shiro tripped and fell face first on the floor, he slid into the kitchen. Everest raced towards him. "OH MY GOSH! Shiro?! are you okay?!" she asked him. Shiro got up and laughed. "That was fun mommy! You sure you don't want to play another round?" he asked her. Everest let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, shouldn't some pup be in bed?" she asked him. Shiro looked at the clock. Was it 8:30 already? "But I'm still hungry!" he cried. Everest chuckled. "Okay, we'll have dinner first. But then your going strait to bed!" she told him. He nodded. "Okay!" he cried. When Jake brought in their bowls, Shiro ate his food happily. Then he let out a loud yawn. Everest smiled as she watched him walk over to his bed and curl up. She walked over to the bed beside his and laid down. "Good night Shiro." she said. "night mommy." he told her then fell asleep. The next day, Everest shook Shiro to wake him up. "Shiro, get up! I have some exciting news!" She told him. Shiro yawned and got up. His eyes were half closed and he could barely stand. "What is it mommy..." he mumbled. "Your going on your first mission with me and the rest of the snow pups!" Everest told him. If Shiro hadn't been awake before, he sure was now. He let out a big gulp. "m-me?" he said nervously. Everest nodded. "Yup! Isn't that exciting!" she said. Shiro nodded. "y-yeah.. I-I guess..." he said. Everest watched as he put on his uniform and he walked outside with her. Tundra, Cooper, Icee, and Luna were all there. "Hi Shiro! Are you looking forwards to your first mission?" Luna asked him. Shiro nodded shyly. "I-I g-guess..." he said looking at his paws. He hadn't spent much time with the other snow pups. Tundra walked over to him and smiled. "Hey! It's gonna be okay! Your gonna enjoy this!" Tundra told him. Shiro nodded again. "O-okay..." he said. "You can ride with me if you want!" Cooper told him. Shiro shook his head. "n-no thanks... I-I'll go with mommy..." he said. Tundra looked at Everest confused. "He thinks of me as his mom. I don't mind. I guess it's what I am." She said. Tundra nodded. "Oh! okay! well, lets go!" Tundra said. They all got into their vehicles and Shiro got in Everest's. "Wh-whats the mission mommy?" he asked Everest. "Some people have gotten trapped in a blizzard that happened over night. Our job is to find them. Ryder needed all of us to do this one." She explained. Shiro gulped and nodded. He was extremely nervous. They came to the place where the snow was highest. "This is about where they were last seen..." Cooper said. Luna nodded. "I think we should split up and look in pairs." She said. They all nodded. "I'll go with Icee." Tundra said. "Me and Cooper will go together." Luna said. "Then that leaves me with Shiro." Everest said. they all nodded. then went in different directions. Everest started walking away, but realized Shiro wasn't with her. She looked back to see Shiro shivering and shaking in one place. She walked towards him. "Shiro? are you okay?" she asked him. "I... I'm scared mommy. What if I mess up? W-what if because of me, some people die? What if... W-what if..." he stammered. Everest sighed. "Hey, Shiro like Tundra said, it's going to be okay! I know I was a little nervous on my first mission, but I believed in myself and things turned out okay! you need to do the same. Have faith in yourself!" She told him. Shiro took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay. I'll try!" he said. Everest smiled. "There you go! Now, lets get going." She told him. Shiro nodded. And followed Everest. A while later, they had found most of the people that were missing. There was just a couple of people left.The snow pups gathered back together. "Who's left to find?" Luna asked Cooper. "hmm... John and Donna Hines." he said. Icee nodded. "Okay then! Lets split up again. This time I'll take Shiro." Icee said. Shiro let out a squeak of suprise. "W-what.." he mumbled. Icee smiled. "You need to try going with others! that way when you need to work with them, it won't be so hard!" she told him. Shiro nodded. "I'll go with Luna then." Everest said. "Okay, then that leaves me and Tundra to go together." Cooper said. they nodded and walked off. Shiro padded up to Icee. "S-so where a-are we going..." he asked her quietly. "I thought we might check by the lake!" Icee told him. Shiro let out a small gasp. Last time he had been near the lake, he had nearly lost Everest. "o-oh... o-o-o-k-k-kay..." he said. When they arrived at the lake, Icee checked around the banks of the lake. Shiro decided to explore as far from the lake as he could go. He looked around and sighed. "There's no sign of-" he started then he pricked his ears. Could it be? It sounded sort of like... "M-MISS I-ICEE! I-I THINK I-I FOUND THEM!" he cried. He waited, but he heard no response. He had wandered to far away from her to have her hear him. Shiro started shaking. He had to do it himself. "r-rawf! Shovel!" he said. Immideatly a shovel came out of his pup pack. He started digging, until finally he dug through the top of the air pocket the two adults had been trapped in. "Wh-whos there?" a voice cried. Shiro's heart raced. "I-it's Shiro of the paw patrol! I'm going to get you out!" he called. "Rawf! Rope!" he barked. The rope sprung out of his pup pack. He let it go into the hole. "Grab on! I'll try to pull you out!" he called. "Okay!" came the voice. Shiro pulled. it wouldn't budge. He was too small to do this by himself. "SHIRO!" a voice cried. His heart lifted. It was Icee. "I-I'M OVER HERE! I FOUND THEM!" He called. Then Icee came into view. "Shiro! there you are! and what do you mean you found them? You mean the people we were looking for?" Icee asked him. Shiro nodded. "They are in the hole. I tried to pull them out, but I'm not strong enough on my own..." he said. Icee nodded. "Well the two of us won't be enough either. Stay here. I'll go get the others!" she cried. Shiro nodded and watched as she raced away. She came back a bit later with the other snow pups. With their combined streangth, they were able to pull both John and Donna out of the hole. After giving them hot chocolate and letting them rest in the blankets for a bit, they were able to gather their wits. "Thanks paw patrol! We would have been goners if it weren't for you!" John told them. "It was all Shiro really! He was the one who found you and dug you out! We just helped to pull." Icee told them. Donna scratched Shiro behind the ear. "Thanks Shiro!" She told him. "Well, we'd better be going. Thanks again." John said and walked off. Donna followed. Everest turned to Shiro. "I'm so proud of you Shiro! You did a great job on your first mission!" she told him. "Thanks mommy!" he said. Tundra, Cooper, Icee, and Luna smiled. "How do you feel Shiro?" Luna asked him. He looked at her and smiled. All the shyness was gone for now. "I feel great!" he cried. And he did. He already looked forwards to his next mission '' THE END.... FOR NOW''Category:Episode Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content